


游乐场

by ZZZENOS



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 芝诺光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZZENOS/pseuds/ZZZENOS
Relationships: 芝诺斯&公式光/光





	1. 丛林的真相

金蝶游乐场是整个艾欧泽亚最大的游乐场，也是许多新人冒险者前仆后继醉生梦死在里面的地方。  
作为老练冒险者的光前几天终于做完了所有的委托，也没有接到营救冒失的新人冒险者的任务，便决定犒劳自己一下，去金蝶里面虐一虐沉迷游戏乡的新人小弱鸡们。  
这边光刚摸了一把水晶打算传送到金蝶游乐场，落地之后却发现自己在一个完全陌生的游乐场里面。【光：缓慢的打出一个？】  
那边，芝诺斯在接受了瓦皇一整天的碎碎念之后终于被放回了自己的住处，泡过一个热水澡洗去了全身的浮躁，刚换好衣服坐下的时候危机感瞬间袭来，提起警惕的一瞬间就感受到了一阵晕眩。  
落地时的芝诺斯来不及观察四周就感受到了身边略有熟悉的他人气息，出手的一瞬间被抵挡住，兴奋的感觉不由自主的迸发出来，“艾欧泽亚的大英雄，我亲爱的……挚友！你约架的方式我接受了，那么…请尽情的来取悦我吧！”  
光一边抵抗芝诺斯迅猛的攻势一边满头问号：“你有毛病吧！我才没有这种奇怪的约架癖好！倒是你…这鬼地方是你弄出来的吧？！”  
两人你来我往打的正欢，突然各自被两道光柱笼罩分开，同时一个冷冰冰的机械声出现，【欢迎各位玩家进入欢乐的游戏世界，出现在各位身边的另一个人将作为此游戏世界中的队友，队友可被同队另一名队友杀死，也可在获得复活条件物品之后被复活，请各位玩家快乐游戏，努力通关。温馨提示一：复活条件物品整个游戏世界只存在三个，且复活者会被世界通报。温馨提示二：一个人没有办法活到最后。温馨提示三：通关本游戏世界后可回到原世界，此世界死亡后且未被复活的玩家在本游戏世界结束后被视为彻底死亡无法回归。请愉快享受吧！】声音消失的一瞬间光柱也随着消失了。  
光在听到身边人是队友的那一刻就僵硬了，面部表情呆滞，但是心里已经刮起了风暴：哈？帝国皇太子是自己的队友？？这个战斗狂是自己的队友？？？还会被队友杀死？？？这家伙绝对会不顾后果的先跟自己打到一方完全站不起来为止吧？？带着这样的心思，光偷偷瞄了一眼芝诺斯却被当场抓包，正心虚的到处乱看的时候突然注意到了什么不得了的东西——是凌乱的睡袍啊！！！芝诺斯穿着睡袍啊！！！刚刚打架搞的松松垮垮啊！！！！配上那张脸简直太犯罪了……光当场红了脸不敢再四处乱看，一本正经的询问芝诺斯的想法。  
早就从光掩饰不住想法的表情中看出一切的芝诺斯嗤了一声，“没想到艾欧泽亚的大英雄还有这种……穿衣嗜好，倒是又更新了我对你的认知”  
光一愣，瞬间低头第一次意识到自己的着装问题：为什么是兔女郎套装啊！！！明明进来之前不是穿着这个啊！！！颤抖着手不敢置信的摸了摸头上和屁股后面…果然有耳朵和尾巴啊！为什么还会有触感！！！一世英名就这样破碎了……暗自垂泪的光好不容易给自己打气振作起来就发现芝诺斯突然换了衣服。  
……？大写的问号几乎要把光压垮，实在看不下去挚友的愚蠢，芝诺斯指了指光，发出友情提示：“查看个人”  
光脑子里刚跟着回想这四个字，面前就跳出一个面板。  
姓名：光之战士[光呆、光]  
身份：月组成员A  
套装：极品兔女郎[属性：50%概率得到随机运气特殊属性：兔耳兔尾拥有真实感觉]  
武器：无  
面板右下方有一个小口袋标志，里面有一件初始套装，是长袖白色衬衫长裤和马丁靴，唯一包含的属性是恒温。光瞬间选择穿上了初始套装，兔女郎套装即使属性上佳，但是穿着也太羞耻了＝ ＝  
换好衣服的光感受到一道炽热的视线，刺的他浑身都有点毛毛的，回头刚想问怎么了，才终于认真正视了穿着跟他同样初始服装的芝诺斯。  
因为套装效果被高高束起的金色长发闪耀着光泽与湛蓝色的瞳孔辉映，极衬肤色的黑色衬衫袖子被卷起，下摆顺进裤子凸显了紧实的腰部线条，贴身方便活动的长裤扎在长靴里面，将贴合高大身材的长腿展示的淋漓尽致，作为帝国皇太子的气度和时刻充斥着的威胁感与套装完美融合。  
光看的眼都要直了，而芝诺斯不知抱着什么样的心态任由他用目光上下摸索。着迷的目光犹如化为实质紧紧黏在芝诺斯身上，却没发现自己也招惹到了对方的注意，初始套装穿在光身上同样也令芝诺斯侧目，同样凸显身材的搭配穿在光身上跟芝诺斯是不同的。如果说芝诺斯充满了气度和威胁感，那么光则流露出放松和平静，同时在芝诺斯眼中也充满了诱人的气息。  
【叮咚！请各位玩家做好准备，一分钟后将开始第一轮游戏。请注意，同组队友均在游戏中死亡即视为现实死亡。】  
机械声打断了奇怪的暧昧气氛，听到通报内容，光不禁开始思考，顺便偷偷看了一眼芝诺斯的面板。一眼看到最后差点没把眼珠子瞪出来，“为什么你会带着妖刀天羽羽斩？！”  
芝诺斯也看了一眼光的面板，轻笑道：“挚友啊…你居然没有武器…么…”  
光有些炸毛，隐隐好像有什么危险的感觉，不会致命但是感觉很奇怪。  
【3、2、1。倒计时结束，第一轮游戏开始。请各位玩家沉浸在游戏的世界里，试着努力活下去。】  
一阵轻微的眩晕感之后，光和芝诺斯一起落在一片绿色的丛林里。  
【叮咚！您此时处于‘永昼的丛林’游戏中，游戏难度：低。游戏目标：找到‘永昼的宝物’。游戏提示：一次，状态：未使用。游戏奖励：随机武器*1。祝玩家游戏愉快！】  
听到最后的游戏奖励，光的眼睛瞬间变亮看向芝诺斯：“怎么样！要不要一起努力？”  
并没有对此做出回答，芝诺斯只是提着妖刀，一边挥出刀气一边前行。虽然没有得到回答但是也没被拒绝又苦于没有武器的光只能跟在后面。气氛一时变得沉闷起来。  
雨林条件十分恶劣，毒虫蛇蚁，蚊虫叮咬都令人不胜其烦。前行许久都没有发现除了雨林之外的任何地方，让光不由得有些气馁。突然芝诺斯停了下来，前方不远处茂密的巨大植物叶片发出细微的动静，之后一只体型相当大的野猪窜了出来，径直冲向两人。  
芝诺斯并没有出手，而是闪到了一边。或许知道光没有武器，野猪放弃了芝诺斯转而专注于进攻光。早就猜到芝诺斯会有这招的光严阵以待，此刻没有武器也没有防具，只能凭借自身以及周围环境。光一边躲避一边迅速观察周围，只发现一棵树上的藤条可以利用，迅速窜上树扯下藤条，光险而又险的躲过野猪的冲撞，抓住时机跳上野猪背将藤条勒紧野猪的脖子。感受到窒息的野猪开始更加疯狂的一边疯狂跑动一边跳窜，甚至径直撞向粗壮的树干试图逼光松手。  
在这个过程中光也极其不好过，胃里翻江倒海，脑袋也昏昏沉沉，身上更是因为野猪的挣扎添了许多伤口，就算是这样光的双手也死死扯进藤条，等野猪倒地的时候周围已经一片狼藉，也布满了血迹——结实的过分的藤条早就深深勒进野猪的脖子，倒地也是因为气管被割断。  
几乎就在野猪倒地的一瞬间光就松了手滚到了一边昏了过去。失去意识之前目光所及之处便是悠闲靠近的芝诺斯。  
雨声打在树叶上发出沙沙的声音，又慢慢变大，混着浓郁的水汽，光被烤肉的香气勾醒。身上的伤口因为体质够强已经恢复的差不多，游戏世界赠送的初始套装也变得像是第一次穿上似的整洁，只有浑身的酸痛提醒着光没有在做梦。  
慢慢撑起身子，光发现自己躺在层叠平铺的宽大树叶上，临时搭建却十分牢固的绿叶棚屋阻隔了雨水。  
芝诺斯正在足够宽敞的棚屋另一边烤肉，柴火劈啪作响，微微上升的烟和高温导致的空气虚化使他的面孔变得虚幻又有些柔和。木头和烤肉混杂的香气刺激的光的肚子发起抗议咕咕作响，有些尴尬的爬起来走到火堆边，却被芝诺斯塞了一手烤好的肉。  
有些诧异的抬头，光的发问被芝诺斯的回答堵住：“吃吧挚友！作为你之前精彩表演取悦于我的奖赏！”  
就知道这个人吐不出象牙！内心狂扎芝诺斯小人的光只能大口吞吃烤肉以泄愤，却没注意每次快要吃完的时候就会有新的烤肉被塞进手里。而一直埋头苦吃的光自然也不会抬头，如果他抬头，就会发现那双湛蓝色眼睛里满满的都是他的身影容不下一丝其他。  
雨在外面继续瓢泼的下，像是永远没有尽头，棚屋十分严密，适当挡住永昼的入侵，勉强营造出了适宜入睡的光线环境。刚从昏睡中醒来吃了许多烤肉的光还并不想入睡，肆意的坐在火堆旁边通过棚屋的小口看向外面一望无尽的绿色，隐隐有些发愁。再回头适应了一下阴暗的棚屋环境，却发现芝诺斯已经躺在另一堆柔软的宽大叶片上面闭上了眼睛。  
光悄声站起来活动了一下因为久坐而有些僵硬的身体，以一种十分缓慢而又小声的方式向睡着的芝诺斯靠近。  
平稳的呼吸声和对他人靠近的毫无反应都让光的胆子慢慢变大了起来。  
平躺着也不会被忽视的高大以及完美的身材，金发略有些凌乱的降低了芝诺斯的侵略性，因熟睡而变得柔和的面孔，连天眼也滑动着温和的质感，同样金色的睫毛纤长浓密，高挺的鼻梁再往下是颜色有些暗的淡色嘴唇。光被完全迷惑了，伸手轻轻触碰芝诺斯的唇瓣，犹如蜻蜓点水一般浅尝辄止，又观察了一下芝诺斯发现并没有动静，就又大起胆子向天眼伸出手。就在即将碰到的时候芝诺斯却像是梦中不太安稳的动了动，光立刻心虚的收回手，悄声去拨了拨快要熄灭的火堆，又添了许多燃物，去了自己那一堆叶片躺下，用另一只手握住触碰了芝诺斯嘴唇的手，带着不可名状的心思渐渐沉入睡眠。  
就在光沉睡的那一刻，芝诺斯慢慢睁开了眼，抬手摸了摸被光触碰的地方，好像发现了什么有趣的事情一样眯起了眼睛，又伴随着火堆的噼啪声和光缓慢均匀的呼吸声闭上眼睛进入浅眠。  
永昼之下的丛林是没有时间概念的，好在两人也不需要那种东西，只是休息不久雨停就可以重新赶路。  
丛林中向来危机潜伏，何况永昼的丛林从名字来看就不是普通地方。二人在丛林呆了不知多久，遭遇过近百次兽袭，有时是一只，有时是数十只，丛林里的野兽充满着不合理，有一定的智慧却又被凶性制约，智慧程度越高外貌也越奇特且具有隐约的人类轮廓。  
最近的一次战斗结束没多久，二人都或轻或重受了伤。这次的丛林兽智力水平相当高，攻击也颇有想法，光吃了没有武器的亏一直被重点照顾，芝诺斯虽然非常沉浸于这种战斗的愉悦，但也不可能眼睁睁看着挚友被这种野兽戏耍，便加快节奏抓住空隙将其一击毙命。  
“太漫无目的了，这样下去不行…”光脱力躺在地上喃喃自语。芝诺斯只用余光瞟了他一眼道：“这种程度的战斗就不行了么？我可不会承认这样的英雄。”  
“说得轻巧！有武器的是你！”光当场一个鲤鱼打挺……挺不起来……又瘫下，“别忘了我们是带着任务来的，我还要回去钓鱼打牌赛鸟才不要死在这里”  
“嗤。”芝诺斯从鼻孔里发出一声不屑的冷哼，“真该让他们看看自己心目中的英雄到底是是什么样子！”  
【叮咚！永昼的丛林玩家请注意，时间还剩3格，请在用尽之前完成目标，否则将被抛入虚空绞杀！时间可在个人面板查看！】  
急急忙忙打开个人面板，光发现果然有亮着的三个格子，旁边还有灰暗的四个格子。  
“……”实在没有头绪的光看了一眼芝诺斯发现他并没有任何反应，只能咬了咬牙，心一横换上了兔女郎套装，然后申请了游戏提示。  
【叮咚！永昼的丛林月组玩家A使用了游戏提示！】  
【叮咚！极品套装属性触发：好运，获得地图一张！】  
“啪沙”一张卷成卷的地图掉在光面前，忙弯腰捡起地图，光打开之后发现是个有显示现在地点和指引最终目标地点的地图，兴奋的转头想要跟芝诺斯分享喜悦，却发现他一直盯着自己。  
“……？”芝诺斯不加掩饰的目光看起来十分单纯，光一时有点迷茫。一阵微风吹过，光莫名觉得有点热。嗯？等等……初始套装不是恒温……的………啊啊啊啊啊啊心里发出尖叫的光反应过来瞬间换上了初始套装。  
尴尬的挠挠头，光打算开口解释，却被芝诺斯拿走地图径直走了。内心再次吐槽了一通，光加紧脚步跟了上去。没有办法，虽然自己也很强，但是没有武器也是很难过的。  
按着地图前进的一路上风平浪静，连最弱小的野兽都没见到过，光后知后觉经过好运buff加持之后的奖励有多强，详细指引道路不说甚至还避开了所有危险。在走掉了一格时间之后，终于二人站在一个破破烂烂的城堡面前，被各种藤蔓缠绕，掩盖在高耸入云的树冠之中。  
缓慢走进城堡废墟，苔藓像是油画一般在墙壁上肆意生长，裸露出地面的树根交错纵横，藤蔓像蛇一般垂落，脚下不时会有咔嚓的声音，光本以为是枯叶，又想起不久前刚下过雨，枯叶不该有声音。低头一看，是一截枯骨，已经被踩碎，辨认不出是哪个部位。  
早就见过无数尸骨的光只在心里默念了一声抱歉，并没有太大触动，而芝诺斯更是不在意。地图到了这里就不再出现闪动的箭头，而是一直出现相交的刀叉，甚至在两人不为所动的情况下闪烁的越来越激烈，如果它会说话一定在讲脏话嘲讽。  
面对如此激烈的表示，芝诺斯果断合上地图并且卷了起来，还用自带的绳子系好。光偷眼看芝诺斯，然后在芝诺斯把不耐烦牵扯到自己的时候迅速假装在找宝物，心里已经笑翻了天。看着暴露自己把情绪全都放在脸上却不知道的光，芝诺斯在心里给他重重的记了一笔也转身找游戏目标。  
城堡虽然只剩废墟，但是很多地方较为完好，比如光和芝诺斯现在所在的地方。  
上方是破旧腐朽的王座，下方是满地零散的白骨。散碎之中，较为完整的骨架就十分突出。左边骨架胸部的位置下有一把餐刀，上面的镀银早已氧化变黑，裸露出来的内里也锈迹斑斑。右边骨架的脖颈附近躺着一把餐叉，看着跟餐刀的状况一模一样却似乎更加残破一些，叉尖稍微有些弯曲，仔细看来发现白骨脖颈处有破损。  
“真是可悲”芝诺斯依旧是高高在上的不屑态度，一脚踢开左边的白骨捡起餐刀，光没有发表任何意见，却也拿起了餐叉。  
【叮咚！恭喜月组得到游戏目标物品成功完成任务！获得随机武器盒子*1！】  
【叮咚！月组玩家A游戏中绑定“世界地图”*1，同组均可使用！】  
【叮咚！开启游戏背景讲述，无法跳过，讲述结束即可回归休息点！】  
泛着波纹的洞口从二人身后无声无息的出现，又随着二人的进入消失，只有永昼的丛林像个泡泡“啵”的一声碎裂，丛林中从未被碰到的其他玩家便随着泡泡一起消失，不同的是，丛林还会再现，这些玩家…是永远的消失了。  
繁华到极致便会衰退，索取到极限便会衰亡。  
这是一个科技异常发达的世界。这是曾经。  
这是一个野性充满空气的世界。这是现在。  
人们并不满足于现在的成果，他们想要更高的成就，于是对星球进一步索取，一步步逼近星球的极限，终于爆发了。  
辐射铺天盖地蔓延，有的人在痛苦中挣扎，有的人在压榨中取乐。  
终于，只剩最后一片乐土。防护罩保住了仅剩的人类。平民在最外层的泥泞中苟且偷生，战士在中层的隔离服中准备外出，贵族在最坚固中心的城堡里享乐。  
辐射中，存活下来的野兽拥有更加充满狡诈的智慧和残忍的凶性，它们不再满足于互相狩猎，它们盯上了防护罩里面鲜嫩可口的人类，它们开始进攻。  
经过无数冲击的防护罩，最终裂开，最外层的平民被抛弃了。血肉飞溅，最后化成血泥，骨头被踩碎深深陷进里面。  
充满恐惧的中层战士被要求上阵，一个个被推向屠宰场。勇敢向前冲的死去，绝望瘫倒地的死去，胆小向后退的也死去——防护罩早已缩小到城堡，他们早已无路可退。  
防护罩变小了，但也更加坚固。凶兽渐渐停止了兽性的外露，它们安静潜伏。  
贵族们和他们的情人、子嗣缩在安全的防护罩里，躲在城堡里，自以为可以活下去。  
第一天，库存的食物被消耗了五分之一——他们人太多了，长年不受拘束也十分能吃。  
发现这个问题他们开始节省，但却也阻挡不了食物的减少。  
终于，食物一点也不剩，他们也已经忍饥挨饿一整天。  
贵族们无法再忍耐，贵族怎么可以挨饿？他们这样想，也这样说。  
最终，地位最底下的贵族一家被选出来，然后他们推出了最不受宠的子嗣。饥饿让他们变得比野兽还要可怖，刀叉碰撞与切割咀嚼中，白骨渐渐出现。  
接下来的每一天，都有人被推出来。血液浸透每一个人的灵魂。  
只剩地位最高的贵族一家了。  
丈夫看了看妻子，父亲看了看儿子。儿子还小，自己和妻子也还年轻，儿子没了自己和妻子活下来还可以再生。刀叉交错间，视线中父母的模样变得模糊，呻吟也变得不再痛苦。  
到了最后时刻了。  
丈夫和妻子都这么想着。  
妻子一脸悲伤，暗中拿起餐刀，丈夫满眼痛苦，背后藏着餐叉。  
出手迅速，丈夫将餐叉深深扎进妻子的脖颈，眼中的狂喜还未曾完全显露就被惊愕取代——餐刀正中准心，胸口处的疼痛剧烈扩散开又慢慢消失。两个人躺倒在一处，像是生前那般要好。  
防护罩没了人气支撑渐渐脆弱，在一个漆黑的夜晚悄悄破碎，血腥的气息弥漫，与外面冲天的血泥腐烂气息融洽的混在一起。凶兽争先恐后的进入却只有满地白骨与干涸发黑的肮脏血液。  
刀叉静静地躺在地上，折射出的光线似乎激怒了什么，也似乎没有。只知道永昼就此降临。  
这里不再有黑夜，这里不再有人类。


	2. 切肤之爱

休息点就是刚进入这个世界的地点，不同的是这里增设了桌椅，美食以及床铺，甚至还有浴室卫生间。安全地带中的光几乎完全无视了芝诺斯径直奔向浴室，轻松美妙的洗了热水澡，围了浴巾把自己扔进了软软的大床，舒服的呻吟出声。芝诺斯板着脸在之后也走进了浴室，盥洗完成之后走到了床边。  
“往里面去。”  
冷淡的声音从光的头顶响起，提示着他这里还有另外一个人。呆滞了一瞬间，光后知后觉的想起这里似乎只有一张床，理智让他不太愿意跟芝诺斯同床共枕但是身体却下意识的往里挪了挪。  
床的一侧因为重量凹陷下去，芝诺斯安静的躺在床上。光离得稍远侧躺，大刺刺的背对芝诺斯，好方便自己的表情随意变化，内心充满了复杂的情绪，将那一丝高兴压在最里面。多日紧绷的精神和疲劳的肉体加在一起面对柔软的床铺不堪一击，光很快就缺乏危机意识的睡过去，微微打着小呼。  
芝诺斯并没有睡得很熟，多年来的经历让他无法在身边有另一个人时熟睡，尤其这个人是他的猎物，他的挚友。  
光越睡越深，有些忘乎所以了。他慢慢转过身，几乎摆出了大字，然后又挪了挪换成了面向芝诺斯的侧躺。被吵醒的芝诺斯盯着光，看他还能整出什么幺蛾子。不负他的想法，光突然一边砸吧嘴一边向芝诺斯的方向蠕动，等到他身边时一把抱住了芝诺斯，一条腿也搭在了芝诺斯的腿上，紧贴着他，浴巾本就容易掉，这下更加松垮，露出了在萎靡状态的阴茎，时不时蹭两下。  
芝诺斯对挚友的睡相有些惊讶的同时也被紧贴着抱住自己甚至发出求欢信号的挚友惊到了，但却没有甩开，而是侧身调整了一个能让两人都舒服的姿势环抱着光顺势睡去。  
光在自然睡醒的好心情中醒来，打算伸个懒腰却发现自己好像处在什么奇怪的状态中，睁眼一看，瞳孔地震状态——为什么我会睡在芝诺斯怀里啊！！！姿势还这么暧昧！！！等等，为什么我的鸡儿梆硬！！！大脑当机直接断线的光全身僵硬，带醒了芝诺斯。似乎没有发现任何尴尬之处，他非常有效率的已经完成了准备工作端正的坐在餐桌前。过了好一会，光才重新连接了大脑，已经冷静下来的小兄弟乖巧服帖的在它该在的状态，抓起早已脱落的浴巾围在身上就冲去洗漱，完毕之后也厚着脸皮好像什么都没发生一样坐好吃东西。  
【叮咚！滂沱大雨的漆黑深夜，破旧的木屋和豪华的宅院，你会选择哪一个？十分钟后将开启新的游戏，请各位玩家做好准备。】  
听到这个声音，光突然想起自己的随机武器盒还没有开启，便又厚着脸皮换了兔女郎套装，从背包里取出点了盒面的抽取。一阵纷乱的图片闪过，最终停留在一根长杖上面。漆黑的杖身缠绕着干枯的藤蔓，顶端是两个伸展的羽翼，半黑半白。一阵白光闪过，盒子从光的手中消失，取而代之的是跟图片上一模一样的长杖。入手微凉，质感上佳的长杖没有看起来那么重，刚好是光可以轻松挥舞的重量。  
立刻换回初始套装，光查看了自己的面板，果然发现有了武器，点开仔细一看，又是一惊。  
【咒愈之杖：极品。可解除一切诅咒并驱散诅咒所造成伤害，冷却时间：无，代价：无。可将解散诅咒复制下给任意人，冷却时间：0.5格时间，代价：无。可挽回濒死之人，冷却时间无，代价：施放者生命。】  
这是天大的好运气啊！光激动到蹦起来，迫不及待的分享给芝诺斯。  
“我可以看到”芝诺斯又是一记精神重拳，把光从激动里面锤了出来，连带着吐出了精神上存在现实中没有的血。  
【叮咚！时间已到，请各位玩家享受游戏的快乐！】  
大概是习惯了，这次落地并没有眩晕的感觉，光在地上蹦跶了两下，感叹脚踏实地的感觉真好，又被芝诺斯无形之中降低了英雄的评价。  
【叮咚！您此时处于“温暖的房子”游戏中，游戏难度：中。游戏目标：任意一位队员存活七格时间。游戏提示：三次，状态：未使用。游戏奖励：随机物品*1。祝玩家游戏愉快！】  
昏暗的灯光尽最大的努力照亮车站这一小片地方，密集的雨点急促的打在棚顶令人心里有些发慌。车站左右不远处一片漆黑，似乎有浓浓的雾翻滚，只有前方，伴随着雨水和夜晚中静静矗立的豪宅。  
都不想尝试莫名其妙的东西，芝诺斯和光选择了向豪宅前进，靠近豪宅之后才发现它旁边还有一个小小的破旧的屋子，门在门框上摇摇欲坠，墙面也十分斑驳。越靠近豪宅，诡异的感觉越逼近，虽然在艾欧泽亚的时候经历过的诡异事件数不胜数，但光浑身的毛发还是被刺激的竖起来。  
照旧提着刀，芝诺斯率先走进了小破屋。  
【叮咚！恭喜月组玩家B发现回归点！本游戏属于特殊游戏，每三格时间可选择传送回此地，一格时间之后必须继续游戏。请尽情享受游戏！】  
小破屋外在破破烂烂，内里也是一片糟糕，屋顶到处是蜘蛛网，地面角落里铺满了厚厚的灰尘和毛絮，说是回归点，但是什么也没有。即使预料到里面是什么样子，光还是在心里重重叹了一口气，“走吧，这次似乎很有挑战性。”  
接受邀约的芝诺斯看着正在迈步率先走在前面的光罕见的出神，又在光的催促下跟上去。  
“嗒嗒嗒”  
三下敲门声打破了豪宅内的死寂，灯光似乎鲜活起来，透过门边框镶嵌的好看玻璃有人慢慢走向门前。光提起警惕戒备起来，却在门开之后吃了一惊，是个正常人——或者说看起来跟正常人没两样的人。  
开门者十分热情，“欢迎，外面夜深了雨有这么大二位一定是被困住了，刚好我们有很多空卧室，不如留宿等雨停了再走吧。”  
刚好省了进去的借口，芝诺斯和光就在邀请之下进入豪宅。几乎在踏入的一瞬间，游戏声音又响了起来。  
【叮咚！您已踏入游戏地点，请小心的享受游戏吧！】  
“请坐吧！刚做好的饭菜！”热情的邀请继续回荡在耳边，光只好说不饿出门前吃过了以此推脱。  
一直坐着的女性却在此时好像被突然注入了生命力，“你也真是的，外面夜那么黑还下着雨，他们一定被淋湿了很冷很累，不如就先带他们去卧室洗个热水澡休息休息好了！”  
开门者一边应声还是老婆说的对一边笑着带路，让芝诺斯和光一人一间便下楼，之后豪宅里又回归了寂静，灯光也慢慢变暗，似乎刚刚的都是幻觉。  
光实在一个人待不住，等开门者刚走就打开了房间门，探头探脑的观察了一下周围情况，还是决定跟芝诺斯一间房比较靠谱，虽然在他印象里芝诺斯本人也很不靠谱就是了。  
没有敲门，光偷偷小声的打开了芝诺斯的房门。本以为开门之后迎接自己的会是妖刀，自己吓自己的光警惕了一瞬发现什么都没有，只有安静坐在床上擦刀的芝诺斯以及他投过来的鄙视的眼神。鉴于偷偷过来的人是自己，光只能忍住，自己找了个地方坐下，相对无言。  
过了不知多久，隔壁原先光应该在的房间突然有了动静。竖起耳朵的光正打算仔细听听，动静却从房间里消失了，脚步声沿着外面的走廊缓慢前进，停在了芝诺斯房间门前，似乎犹豫了，脚步声过了一会又响起慢慢消失。  
光刚松了一口气，却发现有一张纸片从空中突然出现，飘落在芝诺斯的床头。同样注意到的芝诺斯放下刀拿起纸片，上面一个歪歪扭扭的红色加粗的“快跑！！！”  
光本来只是想凑过来看看写了什么，却在低头的同时发现芝诺斯的指尖慢慢出现了青灰色，并且慢慢向上攀爬。芝诺斯自然也发现了，将纸条扔回床头，面无表情的看着不详的青灰色蔓延，这么一会就完全覆盖了小臂，并且还有继续向上的趋势。  
光回过神，连忙拿出咒愈之杖尝试，却被告知非诅咒无法解除。  
“……”光突然心里有些发慌，他有些怕芝诺斯会因此死去，再次死去。  
芝诺斯低头看着垂着头默不作声的挚友，想抬起手摸摸这只大型犬的头却想起自己中招的东西不知道会不会接触传播，只好动了动手装作活动。  
“如何解除他身上的负面状态”光掩埋起情绪，毫不犹豫的动用了一次游戏提示，果断的行动让芝诺斯的眼神闪烁了一下，又在光发现之前藏起微光。  
【叮咚！月组玩家A触发第一次游戏提示。月组玩家B并非身中诅咒而是尸毒，且只会因为接触源头感染，想要解除负面状态需找到下毒者的特定物品将下毒者打散以获取其恶魂结晶，捏碎即可。】  
尸毒的青灰色蔓延到肩膀就放缓了步伐，半天不见一动。  
“我去找物品，你在这里……”  
“一起去。”  
光的英雄发言还没说完就被芝诺斯的陈述句打断了，想了想芝诺斯决定了就会做的性格，只好同意，但是决定身先士卒自己在前面走。  
走廊里的吊灯滋啦滋啦的响，在天花板有些站不住脚的晃，光和芝诺斯悄无声息的下楼到达了来时的大厅。昏暗的灯光下是未曾收拾过得残羹冷炙。……不，不是残羹冷炙，碗盘边沿十分脏黑，里面摆的是各种残缺不全的肢体碎块，有些是老鼠的，有些看起来似乎是人类的，虽然如此但是却没有任何苍蝇昆虫。餐椅也歪倒在一旁，断了一条腿落满了灰尘。  
光有些庆幸刚进来时没有同意入席与这一家共进晚餐。  
两个人开始慢慢摸索线索，不一会光在沙发下找到了一把房间门的钥匙，上面贴着一只小兔的图案。拉着芝诺斯走到另一边的楼梯爬上去，找到了贴着小兔图案的门，将钥匙插进去转动之后打开了门。  
门里面的灯依旧是昏昏暗暗的，却依旧可以看得出是个可爱风格的小女孩的房间。  
芝诺斯突然裹挟着光闪进房间并轻声关好了门，光被紧紧束在芝诺斯的胳膊和胸口之间，呼吸之间全都是芝诺斯的气息，纳闷和羞恼促使他抬起头打算炮轰芝诺斯，却发现芝诺斯充满了警惕的贴着墙紧盯房门，光这才反应过来芝诺斯全身都因此绷紧了。  
走廊里又传来了沉重的脚步声，是从楼下大厅上来的。脚步声在这条走廊来来回回的徘徊，最终又是不甘的消失在尽头。  
威胁离开了，芝诺斯渐渐放松下来，困住光的胳膊也将他放开，然后发现光一直低着头不说话，耳朵却通红。芝诺斯搓了搓指尖，压制下了想要去咬一口的欲望。  
床上堆满了小女孩喜欢的玩偶，在这样的氛围里让人心里发毛。桌子上整齐地摆放着各种文具，打开文具堆里面的一个小盒子，一把小钥匙静静躺在里面。拿起钥匙，光顺利打开了桌上抽屉的锁，里面是本日记。小女孩的所有心事都写在日记里面，一开始还是很简单的生活琐事喜怒哀乐，越往后越变得不正常。  
**年*月*日 晴  
我观察爸爸好久了。  
我经常会假装睡午觉然后趁没人管我的时候偷偷观察他。  
爸爸很奇怪，有时候会趁妈妈不在家的时候带奇奇怪怪的大姐姐回来。然后就会有更加奇怪的声音从随便哪个房间里面传出来，我怕会被爸爸发现我没有乖乖睡午觉，就没有敢过去偷听。

**年*月*日 阴  
爸爸今天又带奇怪的大姐姐回来了，奇怪的声音也又出现了。  
大门突然响了，我偷偷把门缝关小，是妈妈回来了！可是妈妈在门口呆了好一会，然后一脸生气，我从来没见过妈妈那样的表情，那么狰狞，我吓坏了，赶紧小声关好门爬到床上。  
外面突然开始下雨，下的很大很大，我听不到还有什么其他的动静，缩在被窝里没多久睡着了。  
等我醒来之后已经快要晚上了，妈妈早就做好了晚饭，一桌全是肉，我不想吃肉，吵闹着让妈妈给我拿了面包。爸爸妈妈就这样和谐的吃饭，但是我总觉得爸爸哪里不太对。

又是过了许多天之后，最后一篇日记。

**年*月*日  
爸爸越来越不对劲了。  
爸爸已经好久没有去上过班了，而且身上也散发着奇怪的味道，好讨厌的。  
前几天我去冰箱找棒冰，发现里面有一个心脏，就跟妈妈说了，还说那个心脏好大哦比我的拳头还大！妈妈嘴上说是猪的心脏，但是看我的眼神渐渐变得奇怪。

妈妈终于杀了我。  
我知道的，妈妈总有一天会杀了我。  
我还知道跟爸爸有关，也跟妈妈看我的眼神越来越奇怪有关。不过我不怪妈妈，是妈妈给了我生命，要再拿走也不奇怪。  
还好，还好我提前把自己最喜欢的宝贝藏在我最大的玩偶里面了，这样就不用怕丢了。

日记到这里就结束了，光刚合上日记，就看到芝诺斯提着刀劈向床上最大的玩偶。玩偶可怜兮兮的被开膛破肚，塞在里面的棉絮都露了出来，翻找了半天，里面却什么都没有。  
“难道是骗人的么”光喃喃自语，内心充满了失望。  
芝诺斯看了看快要蔓延到腰部的青灰色，“或许不是骗人呢，我有一个猜想，不过我需要一个人去。”  
光怔怔的看着芝诺斯，过了一会才反应过来，“不行，我跟你一起！”那一句担心到底还是没有说出口，只是用同样的目光向芝诺斯传达。  
“呵”芝诺斯甩了甩刀，“那你可要跟紧了。”  
打开门，芝诺斯带着小尾巴光对脚步毫不掩饰的重重踏下，一路回到了大厅。  
到了大厅的芝诺斯突然好似狂躁症发作一般挥刀将桌椅沙发都劈碎，房子里的寂静被这阵动静划破。破坏完的芝诺斯收刀，站在光的身旁静静伫立。  
沉重的脚步声不负众望的响起，在黑暗的厨房中向大厅靠近。  
歪歪扭扭的人形渐渐靠近，呈现在昏暗灯光下的脸赫然是开门者，身上密密麻麻的到处都是针脚，手里提着菜刀，刀刃上还有干涸的血液。  
芝诺斯示意光向后退一退，然后便一刀劈过去，刀气向奇怪的人形冲过去，然后轻而易举的将其劈开了，芝诺斯走过去用刀尖搅动尸体的胸口心脏部位，从里面翻出了一张破烂的照片，隐约能看出上面是幸福的一家三口。  
忍着嫌恶拿起照片，立刻就出现了系统提示。  
【叮咚！恭喜月组玩家B找到下毒者的特定物品，撕碎即可打散下毒者获得恶魂结晶！】  
芝诺斯立刻将照片抛向空中，挥刀劈碎。  
照片被劈碎的同时，半空中出现了一个小女孩，向他们鞠了一躬道了一声谢谢之后就消失了，一颗散发着淡绿色的晶体咔哒一声掉在地上。光抢先捡起来检查了一番，没有什么异常发现才放心交给芝诺斯捏碎。  
几乎是捏碎的同时，青灰色迅速褪去，最终像是蒸发一般消失在空气中一丝不剩。  
刚露出笑容的光还没来得及恭喜，就听到刺耳的女声嘶吼，尖叫中充满了愤怒，房子都在颤动，黑暗疯狂侵袭过来。光充满了莫名的恐惧，忍不住后退到芝诺斯身边，芝诺斯也没有出言讥讽，而是将他往身后护了护。  
就在黑暗逼到身前的一刻，系统突然提示三格时间已到，是否要进入回归点，光几乎是怒吼着进入回归点。  
从微微的眩晕中清醒过来，光发现自己回到了那个破破烂烂的小房子里。定了定神，光突然反应过来，这个小破屋里面只有自己。芝诺斯呢？芝诺斯为什么没来？脑子慢慢转动想起黑暗侵蚀了芝诺斯。  
“为什么……”光身体晃了晃，勉强扶着墙撑住自己，想不通芝诺斯为什么会这么护着自己，为什么会这么拼命。  
光在小破屋里面的这一格时间里想了很多。从初遇到芝诺斯自杀，从芝诺斯进游戏到为了护着自己被黑暗侵蚀。他想了很多，唯独没有想过情爱方面，毕竟芝诺斯一直都表现得只是热衷于狂热的战斗。  
“如何正确摧毁这里？”  
【叮咚！月组玩家A触发第二次游戏提示！这栋豪宅依靠恶魂支撑，找到特定物品杀死女子恶魂即可摧毁。】  
光感觉自己休息的差不多了，抛开杂乱的想法，拿起咒愈之杖走出小破屋，又扣响了隐隐泛着红光的豪宅的门。  
这次来开门的，便是那个女人了。她双眼通红，咬牙切齿的欢迎光进来之后便没了踪影，光并不在意，他只一心想要找到特定物品，再找到芝诺斯之后摧毁这里。  
就在即将走过餐桌的时候，光突然停住了脚步。之前小女孩的日记中似乎，提到过厨房？照片中也满溢着愉快幸福。这个女人应该是真心爱着男人的吧。即使这样的爱在愤怒之下变得扭曲。小女孩跟她说心脏的时候，她的态度也改变了。  
特定物品……大概是心脏吧？会放在冰箱里冰冻保护住。  
即使杀了男人，也是爱着他的，也要留住他的心。  
光快步走进厨房，打开冰箱取出了里面唯一一颗心脏。几乎是同时，那个女人出现了，伴随着浓浓的黑雾，和被折磨的遍体鳞伤只剩一口气的芝诺斯。毕竟，人类再强大，也比不过没有实体的恶魂。  
光看着狼狈的芝诺斯，攥紧了手中的咒愈之杖。  
‘放开那个心脏，我会考虑放你们两个出去。’女人恶毒的说出诅咒一般的话语，眼里也发出凶狠的光。  
光又看了一眼芝诺斯，在心里说了一句抱歉，迅速将心脏丢在地上用咒愈之杖狠狠地穿透。  
几乎就在同时，女子恶魂发出痛苦的嘶嚎，全身犹如被火焰灼烧一般，带动整个房子也燃起大火。  
恶魂临消失之前拼着命一爪子穿透芝诺斯胸口，也捏碎了芝诺斯的心脏，在烈焰焚身的极致痛苦中大笑着消失。  
光醒过神跌跌撞撞的跑到芝诺斯身边，毫不犹豫的发动了咒愈之杖的能力。  
【叮咚！月组玩家A对月组玩家B发动咒愈之杖技能以挽回其生命，代价为施放者生命，是否确认？】  
“确认。”光果断说出这两个字，在微亮的白光中俯身低头为芝诺斯献上一吻渐渐消失，而芝诺斯也在昏迷中被自动传送出游戏，回到了休息点。


	3. 前因的后果

真是冰冷的地面……慢慢醒转的芝诺斯迷迷糊糊的在心里想，像那个人之前给自己的吻一样冰冷。  
面无表情的在地面上躺了好久，芝诺斯才慢慢爬起来，走进浴室用热水让身体回暖。穿好初始服装，他端正的坐在沙发上，向游戏提出要得到此次游戏的奖励物品。  
【叮咚！“温暖的房子”游戏奖励结算中……】  
【叮咚！“温暖的房子”游戏奖励结算完毕！游戏提示：使用两次剩余一次！游戏奖励物品可得“佳”品质！】  
声音结束的瞬间，一枚戒指掉在地面，银与瓷碰撞发出清脆的响声，弹了两弹停住了步伐。  
芝诺斯捡起戒指，立刻查看了属性。  
物品名称：须臾（霎时，星河失色）  
物品品质：佳  
物品属性：可存取物品，死活皆可  
最下方还有一行小字：少焉君作，赠与吾友【模糊不清】  
芝诺斯试了试戒指，发现戴于小指刚好，便试着打开戒指。  
【警告！当前未曾处于修真界面无法打开！】  
“开启下一个游戏”  
【叮咚！传说曾有一位仙人，仙力样貌均出众不同凡人，却因遭人嫉妒联合将其灵魂撕裂为二，一封时缈海，一封神无峰。】  
【叮咚！恭喜玩家即将进入修真世界，游戏难度：高难。游戏目标：未知。游戏提示：无，状态：无。游戏奖励：通关可直接回到现实世界。祝玩家游戏愉快！】  
【叮咚！由于是第一次有玩家进入高难游戏，可随意发问，将视情况作答！玩家身份已被安排，物品于须臾之中可供取用！】  
一阵急促的机械声过后，突然出现的黑洞瞬间将芝诺斯卷进去没了声息，只留下休息点渐渐消失，不剩丝毫。  
绿草青葱，阳光明媚，危机四伏。这是这片森林给芝诺斯的第一印象。  
打开须臾查看时发现有奇怪的东方式样的衣物，想要一键切换衣服，却只是意念一动将其拿到了手中。曾在东方地域待过一段时间的芝诺斯虽说并不精通穿着这类衣物，却也勉勉强强算是穿的板正。  
须臾之中还有些许瓶罐疑似装有药物，也有许多像是结晶一般的东西，可以感觉到里面充斥着能量，自己的妖刀也在里面，雷切，风断，天羽羽斩一把不少，只是没有了方便盛放的巨型装备。芝诺斯翻遍须臾找到一个绳子一样的东西将三把妖刀绑在一起挂在腰间，这才停歇。  
“游戏背景”  
【力量至上的修真世界，不管是人还是兽都拥有或高或低的力量，交易货币为虚子，其内在富含能量，与此界之人修行有益，低等交易货币为各类宝石，也可以物易物。】  
【叮咚！获得任务感知！游戏任务正在更新……游戏任务更新结束！】  
【叮咚！游戏任务一：杀死十个强者。任务奖励：获得下一任务。】  
只要比自己强的，都可以称之为强者。  
芝诺斯嗜好热血的战斗，但不会希望自己死在阴沟老鼠手下。  
充满能量的暗器被它的主子射向刁钻的角度，尽管芝诺斯硬生生改变了方向，但本就在之前的战斗中受了伤，便被炸开的能量更加重了伤势，几乎整条胳膊都变得血肉模糊。  
暗处的人有些得意，却不曾想自己的疏忽使气息泄露，等到发觉之时看到的是自己没有了脑袋的身体。芝诺斯看着这人黑色的灵魂奋力挣脱肉体试图逃窜，拿出在之前杀死的人手里搜到的能打散灵魂的弹珠弹射到黑色的中心位置。  
【叮咚！游戏任务一结束！游戏任务二：在前往时缈海的途中帮助他人一百次，目前进度0/100，进度随时可以查看。】  
芝诺斯此刻才体会到这个游戏高难的意思。分明就是针对啊……他崇尚力量，热衷与强敌的战斗，还曾以迅速的手段镇压暴乱，可就是不曾帮助任何一人。接到这个任务的芝诺斯就像吞了一只苍蝇，脸臭的不行，但是又不能不去做……为了那个人也要去做。  
从须臾中取出一个小瓶，将里面存的药物吞下，身上的伤势顿时以肉眼可见的程度开始痊愈。从第一次受重伤，芝诺斯就被游戏机械音提醒须臾之中的药物效果比较好，但是真的是太好了，不管受多重的伤都可以痊愈。这么想来那只老鼠可能早就盯上自己了。  
原地休整之后，他便向地图上时缈海的方向进发。  
长途跋涉，却不是旅人，只是一个在此地无处可归的浪客。  
一路上，芝诺斯对他人的帮助从生硬到熟稔，任务也接近于完成，但自始至终，他的心里都不理解这种行为也无法认可，就像……那个人的太多行为他不认可一样。那个人……光之战士……成长至今，一直都在为了别人的想法去努力、去战斗，虽然实力一直在增强，但是却从来没有以自己为主的想法。为什么他要笑呢…为什么帮助别人反而受伤的时候他也要笑？好想把他脸上的笑撕下来……想让他哭，想看他崩溃……  
“！”突然回过神，芝诺斯察觉到了不对劲。这里很有古怪，顺手提起一个在地上受伤昏迷的人给他喂了颗药。  
【叮咚！任务二已完成！读取任务三中……读取结束！任务三：成功带出仙人半魂！】  
越靠近时缈海，眼前越像蒙了层纱，一切都看不真切，渐渐的像是脱离了现实，沉入泛着淡白的海水中。  
被手指戳在脸上的触感让芝诺斯瞬间清醒过来，却没有摸到本应在腰间的刀，只好凭着本能将旁边拥有另一个气息的人掐住脖子摁倒在地。回过神来时却发现是已经快被自己掐死的光。  
瞳孔紧缩了一瞬间，慢慢松开了桎梏，沉默的坐在旁边看着重新获得呼吸的光剧烈的咳嗽。  
【叮咚！触发特殊任务！“作者的心愿！”这是来自一名作者的心愿，一切都要按照设想大纲来进行，请月组玩家配合，结束即可完成任务三。】  
室内有看起来很柔软的大床，还有桌椅，桌子上放着一个文件夹。  
环视一遍房间，芝诺斯又将注意力放到了坐在地上一直看着他的光。对视了一会，他发现这个光有点不太对劲，只好放弃这个失败的切入点拿起了文件夹。  
“当只存在对芝诺斯美好记忆的光之战士与芝诺斯被关在同一个房间里会发生的事”  
“他们会互相亲吻，抚摸，做爱”  
“然后就会离开这里”  
短短的几句话占了一张纸，文件夹里也只有这一张纸。  
芝诺斯有点吃惊，但是心里又意外的不排斥甚至还有些理所当然。  
光见芝诺斯脸上带了笑意，便凑到他身边，很有些自以为小心的看他。沉醉在芝诺斯微笑里的光有些发痴了，越凑越近。  
距离的缩短促进了呼吸交融，鼻腔中满满都是对方的气味，心动更加促进了行动。  
光试探性的贴上芝诺斯的薄唇轻轻厮磨，又用舌尖点触，完全入迷的下意识将呼吸放到最轻。渐渐不满足于表面，光稍微用了些力，暗示性的咬住芝诺斯的下唇轻轻磨牙。  
也是血气方刚的男人，芝诺斯揪住光后脑勺略长的头发把他禁锢在自己怀里加深了吻，闯进光的口中肆意侵略，又在之后学着光在他的嘴上慢慢厮磨，直到他感觉到光的反应。被芝诺斯充满侵略性的吻和气味刺激的浑身发软的光，浑身的血液似乎全部汇聚到一个部位。  
不知什么时候二人身上的衣服全都消失不见，芝诺斯托起光让他的双腿盘住自己的腰，将他放在桌上。结实的臀肉碰到冰凉的桌面激起一个小小的哆嗦，光缠在芝诺斯身上的动作更紧了。仿佛戏弄一般，芝诺斯一边深吻光，一边在揉捏他上身，时不时擦过胸前的敏感点却不深入触碰。光不得不挺起身子将自己主动送入芝诺斯手下，含糊不清的催促着。  
结束了口腔的侵略，芝诺斯转向光的胸。  
褐色的乳头微微有些瑟缩的挺立在健实的胸肌上，舔舐和啃咬都会让光发出舒服的声音，不高但是充满了享受，攀住芝诺斯脊背的手也有些收紧。  
芝诺斯沾取些许光的阳具分泌出的粘液探向他的后穴，有些粗糙的手指意外的轻松深入进去，果然是一切都被提前准备好了。简单的又做了扩张，调整了舒适的角度，芝诺斯便将自己的阴茎抵在光的后穴慢慢挤了进去。  
虽然紧张，异物入侵的感觉也不很好，但光还是尽力放松自己以方便芝诺斯的动作，而芝诺斯在感受到层层叠叠的肠肉挤压着自己的阴茎时也忍不住有些加快动作，最终全部进入之后，两人都发出了满足的喟叹。  
短暂的适应时间过了之后，芝诺斯便开始攻城掠地，过于激烈的动作交合处泛起乳白色的泡沫，而在找到光体内敏感点后更是没有停过对敏感点的撞击，促使光终于忍不住哭腔，将自己的欲望通过语言表现的淋漓尽致。  
粗糙坚硬的桌面让光有些受不住芝诺斯的猛烈攻势，呜咽着说想要去床上。完整的句子在出口的瞬间被打碎，偏偏芝诺斯又不肯停，光只好努力着集中精神，尝试了好几次才勉强说出完整的句子。  
芝诺斯终于停下恶劣的戏弄，将光固定在身上抱起。垂直体位让芝诺斯进入的更深，光紧紧攀在他的身上，被芝诺斯走动时的深入浅出弄的手在他背后乱抓，挠出了好几道血痕。  
转移到床上之后，芝诺斯更加放开了攻势，床晃动时发出的吱呀声响与床上人的喘息呻吟久久不曾停歇。  
【叮咚！任务三已完成！任务四载入中……任务四：复活少焉君。】  
一觉睡醒，机械音便迫不及待的跳了出来发布任务房间也分崩离析。  
透过房间打开的出口可以看到外面不再是海，而是模模糊糊的大片的绿。  
“唔……”被突然出现的光芒刺醒，意识回笼的光发现自己衣物早已穿好，身上也没有任何不适的感觉。充满强烈的侵略视线迫使光看向芝诺斯，在读懂催促的意味之后迅速翻身下床跟上了他的步伐出发。  
后脚跟刚落地，空间出口就像被水滴漾开的水面一样扩散消失，只剩二人站在青草齐腰高的一望无际的原野。  
这边太阳挂在浅淡紫色的云际，斯斯文文的洒下和煦的光芒，另一边厚厚的弱粉色的云层层叠叠堆积遮住天空，金色的雨倾盆而下刺穿不断重生的植物。  
奇异的景象无法使并非常人的两位停下前进脚步，重新拿回武器的芝诺斯并不会内心对其充斥怜惜，妖刀被毫不留情的用来清理前方碍事的野草。刀气锋利的切割开前路的一切羁绊，同时也显露出野草之下的状态。  
一直以来坚定地脚踏实地的感觉在光低头看向脚下的时候被打碎了。万丈高空，脚下一无所有，连半点像陆地的小黑点都没有，就只是虚无的万丈高空。人站在高处往下望不到尽头时眩晕感尤其严重，光之战士也是人。  
明明站的稳当，脑中却比被魔界花狠狠喷了一大口还要晕，恶魔低语一般催着他要跳下去。意识的模糊让光的脚下突然泛起涟漪，波动越来越大，直到突然扩散开来，光也随着开启的空洞坠落，像只飞在半空突然折翼的鸟，无尽下坠，消失在虚无的空中。  
芝诺斯并未发现这一切，一直在前进的他脑海中似乎只存在前进两个字再无其他，直到这个世界变得静悄悄，只有野草被割裂的声音和他前进的脚步声。  
只有我前进的脚步声……只有我一个人……？挚友……！！！瞬间从沉迷的状态中恢复，回头看时却发现原本被割裂的野草全都变回原样。这个世界静悄悄，另一边的瓢泼大雨传不出一丝声音，这边也没有一丝丝的风。  
毫不犹豫的向来时的方向迈开脚步，却始终没有发现那个棕褐色头发的家伙，丢失什么东西的焦躁感堆积起来沉甸甸的压在胸口，感到胸闷的芝诺斯并不知道为何，只能归结于是长时间未能战斗导致的烦闷，只能继续搜寻。  
一切的始作俑者看着幻境中的芝诺斯的状态有些恶毒又有些得意的低声笑，笑毕又转头看向沉眠的光，眸中闪烁着奇异的光彩，却又对毫无意识的光充满了嫌恶。  
“真是没想到这辈子还能看到你……身上还充满了那个令人恶心的家伙的味道，看来是做过了。不过也是，毕竟是……设下的进入这里的钥匙，但还是令人厌恶啊……”摘下乌鸦面具放在桌上，又扯下斗篷宽大的仿佛能遮挡一切的帽子，出现的是小小的短发少年，棕褐色的头发有些杂乱，蓝色的瞳孔闪着微微的辉光，面容与沉眠的光别无二致，只是稚嫩了许多。  
寂静之中，每一秒都漫长。  
芝诺斯仍在前进，前路仿佛没有尽头。无意义的脚步该停止了……一声叹息像风拂过耳旁将一切定格。芝诺斯转头加速冲进了雨幕，金色的雨丝丝拉拉像针一般扎入皮肤，血点透过衬衫将黑色洇染出大片暗色之花，未曾停下的脚步一直加快，让雨丝连成片化作刀刃。  
纵使脚下步伐已被鲜血灌注，钢铁长城般的意志也不会为之动摇。  
终于，一成不变的景色停止了。小小的池塘中随着雨滴坠落游动着丝丝金光，金色盘旋向下不见，池塘宛如黑洞吞噬了一切，却又看起来如此平凡。  
长时间凝视深渊，就会想要跳下去。  
认定这是唯一的出路之后，芝诺斯悄无声息的潜入池塘。金色的发丝像落入池塘的金光一般浮动，在幽暗的池塘中发散出微弱的荧光。芝诺斯越潜越深，池塘却一直没有尽头，窒息感开始疯狂扩张领地，即将失去意识的前一刻，清脆的镜子破碎的声音把他从昏厥的边缘硬拉回来。劫后余生的恍惚在身体重重摔到地上的时候消失不见，迅速起身警觉地打量着周围。一堆破旧衣物堆在地面，碎裂的光粒在空中发出最后的挣扎，床上的光渐渐爬起却发不出声音，从指尖开始消散。芝诺斯站在原地没有动作——他的腿已经透明化，无法前进。  
【警告！警告！本世界出现未知错误被迫停止！各位玩家无需担心，正在运送玩家至下一世界！本世界将关闭维护！请各位玩家不要反抗，否则直接抹杀！】  
二人眼前一黑便失去了意识，身体也化作尘埃，而这整个世界也陷入了休眠状态，悄无声息。


	4. 后果的前因

自古求仙证道之路多艰险，半路夭折十之八九，有仙根之人更是百里挑一，而若是能得到仙宗指点，甚至寻一师拜入门下，这几率却是可以提升的。  
剑宗因个个实力强横被称为整片大陆横着走的唯一门派，但又因宗门人口稀少而长年闭门不出隐世苦修，只有每年因收徒而山门大开。崇慕剑宗的人数不胜数，而这其中却没有一个人资质上佳。非上佳资质不得入剑宗，是老祖宗留下的规矩，习剑一路比其他路子更要艰险，信念也要更加坚定，否则只会自讨苦吃，严重者甚至会当场解体魂归自然。  
今年是个例外，甚至可以说是让其他门派都感到惊悚的例外——剑宗一下收了两名弟子。非上佳资质不收的剑宗一下收了两个上佳资质的弟子。  
一时之间人心浮动，亲家喜仇家暗搓搓的筹备搞事。  
剑宗上下喜气洋洋，上从宗主下到洒扫弟子全都充满了干劲，感觉自己的人生又有了新目标。  
剑堂  
剑宗宗主和四大长老都笑得牙不见眼，喜滋滋的看着自己宗门新进的两个小孩儿。  
一个深棕色头发湛蓝瞳孔，有些微微的拘谨但又不会令人厌烦，只会让人想要多加关爱，而且重点是天生剑体自带剑光之意，可以说是天才中的天才。  
而另一个则是外邦人的长相，金光草一样色泽的头发带着冰蓝色的瞳孔，表情傲慢却又举止尊敬十分有礼仪，也是天生剑体，只不过是自带剑气之形，同样属于天才中的天才。  
五个人对这两个小孩儿越看越满意，最终敲定五个人一起养徒弟，毕竟大家都想养但是徒弟只有两个分不过来嘛。于是修为最高的宗主便成了大师父，然后四大长老就顺了下来，二人从之后便过上了被五个师父挨个宠【教】爱【导】的日子——毕竟就算资质上佳，也要勤休苦练，天天鸡没叫就起来练剑，狗睡了人还在修炼。  
山中无岁月，仙人不记年。  
虽然是这么说，但是芝诺斯和光二人记得清楚，已经过去十次冬天了，四长老还有一次挡着二人面感叹再也不能给芝诺斯叫芝崽，给光叫光崽。芝诺斯当时鼻子气歪，差点掏出剑给四长老捅一剑，看看是不是他的脑子都随着全身血液流动不好好在脑壳里待着——哦，他当时已经抽剑了，被光及时拖住腰制止。但其实四长老一直笑眯眯的，根本感受不到威胁一样，一边离开一边感叹芝崽和光崽感情还真的是好，不愧是一起来的。  
其实这两个人只是一起被传送到剑宗大门口罢了【而且还被变成了幼年状态】。  
虽然十年过去，光和芝诺斯都感到自己变强了不少，但是由于没有对比，也就不知道自己到底有多厉害。宗主一开始讲过，修习法术的那帮子软蛋根本就不行，自己剑宗晋级只有三个大阶段，分别是“人”“剑”“心”，而他们修法晋级分好几个大小阶段，还容易恰心魔debuff，一不小心熬不过去不是入魔就是嗝屁，有时候就算熬过去也会因为能量不够升不过去，急于求成的只能嗑丹药强行拉满能量条——这当然是有后遗症的，外力终究比不过自身。而且丹药是真的烧钱。  
宗主反复嘟囔了几句，来来回回无非就是骂药宗老贪逼了，赚这么多钱有个球用，我剑宗穷都要穷死了也不来济贫。  
这导致光和芝诺斯一直以为自己宗门穷的一批，下定决心以后去别家门派的时候，能打秋风就打，打多打少都是赚到。  
光和芝诺斯十年后再次到达剑堂，宗主和四大长老再次齐聚首，依旧还是笑的牙不见眼，美滋滋的看着这两个差一步就到“心”境的小徒弟。哎呀，真是了不得呢，想当初自己这么个年纪才刚摸进“剑”境，果然不愧是我教出来的徒弟。这五个人已经完全把另外四个人的教导功绩忘记了。  
“这次让你们两个出宗去历练，刚好他们要举办什么十年一次的各门派修行切磋，你们可以去试试，不必留手。还有各处即将要打开的秘境也到处去搜刮……不是，去探索一下”，宗主装模作样的咳嗽两下改了改说法，“这两个秘境地图册你们拿好，上面标注了各个秘境的位置和大概产出，记得羊毛多薅点。”  
宗主话音刚落，大长老也笑眯眯的开口：“行走在外防人之心不可无，交友之时需要用到的自称想好没有？”  
光：“回二师父，徒弟自称少倾。”  
芝诺斯看了光一眼，硬邦邦的吐出“少焉”二字。  
大长老满意的点了点头，又问：“出行在外需使用的纳物器具可做好了？”  
“回大长老，已经做好了。灵雷银做底，洒血开辟异空，以自身剑气开启，生死皆可进。”  
“好，好孩子。让你们三师父带你们去领些东西吧。”  
二长老掌管宗门一切财务进出，直接带二人到了宝库。库门一打开，左右和前方都是满满的宝物袋和纳物戒。  
“左为灵植丹药，右为灵矿结精，前是通用财物，你们两个挑完便回剑堂，一人每样不得挑少于十个。”甩下担心二人少拿的话，二长老匆匆离开，看方向是去了剑堂。  
这明明不穷啊！！！宗主你是有多贪啊！！！但是该打的秋风还是不能少的【大概】。光和芝诺斯认真逛了几圈，各自挑选了可能会需要的和必需品，好在纳物戒可以套娃，倒也不怕会占太多空间。  
光摸了摸自己戴的纳物戒。  
二人是互相为对方做的纳物戒，戒指不知道为什么被芝诺斯做成了适合自己无名指的大小——大概是因为这人比自己身形庞大许多，已经尽力按照他自己的小指作出最小的戒指，刚好适合自己的无名指吧。似乎戒指内侧还刻着一行“少焉君作，赠与吾友”的小字。光当时收到的时候还兴冲冲的特文艺范给这个纳物戒起名叫“须臾”。  
“吾友，挑完就该走了。”芝诺斯看着脸上露出奇怪笑的光提醒到。这人脸上笑的忒怪，看了好想跟他打一架。  
芝诺斯从来不给光叫师弟，从来只是吾友吾友的叫，似乎完全不在意二人在同一个师门。  
师父们有些舍不得自己的宝贝徒弟们，但是终究还是狠了狠心让二人快走。  
剑宗离举办宗派弟子切磋的地方有些远，光和芝诺斯一路狂奔才终于提前一天到，租下房子收拾好东西整顿一下才去报名，报完名又迅速赶回歇脚的地方休息。一路赶来确实有些辛苦，但二人还是修炼了一会才沐浴休息。  
这个切磋大会真是无聊透了，观众席上的芝诺斯心想，这等力量还不如吾友三分之一，不知吾友什么时候才会同意与我切磋。  
而光在想什么呢？他在想中午吃啥。  
或许真的是他们很厉害，也或许是像剑宗宗主说的一样学法的都是群软蛋，总之二人一路顺畅飞起，最终面对面一决高下。  
台下的人早已赌台高筑，赌这两个剑宗的天才师兄弟谁更胜一筹，而台上的各宗大能脸色虽然因为自己宗门弟子不争气而难看了些，却也是十分关注结果的。  
芝诺斯提着剑，剑尖点在地上无声无息，但是眼神却充满了对这场期待已久的战斗的狂热与渴望，身体却奇异的十分放松。  
光见状也重视起来，把手中的剑抬起，平举在面前。  
微风拂过，两个人同时出招。剑到极致，无需花样，见招拆招，进攻防守全在一念之前。  
你来我往之下，战势胶着。光似乎是耐不住了，使出了自己习剑以来领悟的最强的一招，剑气凛冽，充满了杀机的剑意压缩着刺向对方。  
芝诺斯见状却毫不惊慌，眼神一亮，也使出了自己的领悟，却只是短暂大量蓄力竖直劈了一道剑气过去。  
剑乃杀人利器，万法无可匹敌。  
两道剑气怼在一起，忽明忽暗好像呼吸一般，最终芝诺斯的剑气在消亡之际磨碎了光的剑气，直冲了过去，却因后继无力只是把他击飞出了切磋台。  
战斗落下帷幕，切磋台也结束了他的使命，从剑气厮杀的中心点龟裂开。看来下次只能换一个切磋台了。  
“本次宗派切磋首席为剑宗少焉君，可得十年后陨仙秘境名额一个，上品灵植十株，上品灵矿百斤。次席为剑宗少倾君，可得十年后陨仙秘境名额一个，上品灵植五株，上品灵矿百斤。末席为……”  
光从地上爬起来，摸出一个丹药吃糖豆一样嚼吧嚼吧咽下去，调息片刻就恢复的差不多了。但他知道这是因为切磋台有保护作用，消减了大部分威力，如果没有切磋台，他可能命殒当场。自己师兄还真是努力，自己再不努力就追不上了。  
走到芝诺斯身旁咧嘴冲他笑了笑，一起去领了奖品，光便开始思考接下来去哪个秘境历【搜】练【刮】一番提升自己。  
芝诺斯看挚友的眼神比以前更加炽热了，炽热到有心人一看以为他对光有什么超出友情之外的想法，但是光本人正沉浸于自己的思考，所以外界变化一概不知。  
回到住处，二人一商讨，决定分开寻找秘境，十年之后陨仙秘境入口处碰头，这样大家搜刮的东西也多一些。  
大部分秘境内时间与外界时间流速并不相同，光只能根据师父们给的秘境地图册约莫估算，将将在陨仙秘境开启之前到了入口。  
这又一个十年里，光不但提升到了“心”境，甚至还更进一步。只不过这种愉悦在见到芝诺斯的时候消失了——这人居然我都看不透了！十年前虽然他比我厉害但是好歹还能看透一二的。  
原本的眉飞色舞瞬间垂了下去，似乎背后有什么尾巴一样的东西也耷拉下来了。  
芝诺斯对次并不在意，只是来到了光的身旁站定，等待秘境开启。  
巨大的吸力将有名额秘钥的人全都拉入秘境，本来拉帮结派的小团体纷纷像下锅的饺子一样四散各处，而早就攥紧光手腕的芝诺斯像极了经历过一样，轻松带着光在同一个地方落地。  
陨仙秘境有无数天材地宝，奇珍异兽，但这么多年最终吸引各门各派的是陨仙秘境控制权。  
传说陨仙秘境原本的主人是只差一步就可以飞升的大能，但是不知为何陨落，只留下这一方秘境等待新主人的认领，甚至认领之后会得到秘境原主对飞升的感悟。已经太久没有仙人诞生过了，各宗派贪心越盛，为此可以不惜代价。  
很不巧，光误打误撞得到了认领秘境的机会——是唯一的机会，但也仅仅只是得到一个参与认领的许可。但是偏偏却像是把人往死路上逼迫一般。  
“陨仙秘境唯一剑宗传承人已经出现，传承可易主，三日之后关闭秘境。”  
简简单单一句话让光心里一沉，却也让其他人开始联系自己宗门的长辈。  
几乎所有人得到的第一指令都是如果遇到剑宗人当场击杀。  
剑宗再怎么厉害不过也就那么几个老不死的，传承一旦到手成就仙人又有何惧？  
于是光和芝诺斯开始遭到接连的追杀。再厉害也架不住持久的消耗战，于是二人被迫进入一处险地。  
芝诺斯一进入其中就被传送到了陌生的地方。前方只有一个祭台，上面放着三把形状略有些像剑的刀。没有任何提示性话语。芝诺斯却好像见到老朋友一样抬脚就走向祭台拿起了其中一把。  
【叮咚！恭喜月组玩家B获得关键性物品！记忆恢复中……】  
脑袋里感受到一阵轻微刺痛，芝诺斯一瞬间就明白了过来。正打算出去拯救一下自己的挚友却又得到了系统提示。  
【叮咚！月组玩家A任务失败！请问是否&*#￥&#……恭喜月组玩家全部任务成功！十秒之后返回休息室！】  
光握紧了手中的剑，小心的向前走。似乎是可以摸到浓雾渐淡的边界了。  
终于从中挤出，却发现外面全是人。各门各派，年龄不一却都是虎视眈眈。  
大战在所难免，却终不敌贪婪二字。  
擅长炼器的器宗长老用禁法将光的神魂一分为二，善魂弃于时渺海，恶魂抛至神无峰，分而镇压。此法恶毒就在于，被分裂镇压的神魂不会令宗派的神魂莲凋谢，这是一场表面不惧剑宗却忍不住欺瞒的小人手笔。  
而传说中的秘境传承，到最后也不知道有没有人拿到手，只知道那处的鲜血流了三天三夜。  
休息室里  
【叮咚！恭喜月组玩家完美完成任务，将世界因果填补结束！获得A级神秘礼盒*1！请好好休息吧~】  
似乎是有些疲惫，不论是芝诺斯还是光都没有说话也没有动弹。  
半晌光起身打算去沐浴放松一下，却听见“叮”的一声。低头一看是须臾。  
有些不确定的看了一眼芝诺斯。  
“给你了就是你的”大方的芝诺斯甩下财大气粗的一句话难得调节了一下氛围。  
光只好捡起来，擦了擦不存在的灰，略微思考了一下还是戴在了无名指。毕竟比较方便也习惯了，他这样安慰自己。  
目睹着一切的芝诺斯默不作声，只是嘴角有一抹翘起来的弧度怎么都压不下去。


End file.
